


The Last Fortress

by meteoropera



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a cruel place where the weak devours the strong. Vergil contemplates if there is any place he could truly call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I did of Vergil while watching my husband soldier through the levels of the game.

It's these little things that drove him to the edge. Human beings are truly unkind, delusional, illogical and irrational. It mattered not if they had a good side for these were always overshadowed by their bad traits.

 

Slowly, he told himself that he wasn't human and the truth couldn't be any further than that.

 

The discovery of his true nature was coupled with a strange reaction of fear. That fear soon turned into happiness as he realized that he was no longer like those pathetic mortals who had belittled him and Anthony back in school. But there were people worth saving. Contradictions. It was like the angel in what was left of his humanity, whispering to him, telling him that mankind can still be saved.

 

Slowly, along the way, he began to lose what was left of his goal.

Mankind was not worth saving anymore.

Nothing was worth saving.

 

Not even his mother's memory. Not even his father who'd left them to rot. Not even his brother.

Not even for that mortal girl who would silently walk three steps behind his shadow, catching him whenever he used to stagger.

 

Creation was indeed, an empty place.

Glancing longingly at the weapon by his side, the demon wondered if it would one day, betray him the way reality did.


End file.
